


#33 Cold

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [33]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare moment when the two actually have time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#33 Cold

So much time had gone by while they had been sitting here, doing little more than talk to each other about all kinds of things. Ash and Gary only came to that realization when they noticed the sky changing hues, signalling the setting of the sun.

"Wow, is it really that time already?" Gary smiled sheepishly. "I hadn't even realized."

"Ha, me neither. Guess we really were having a good time like this."

"Yeah. Well, I think we should be getting back now. We've been out here for long enough, haven't we?" Gary rose to his feet.

Ash got up as well and faced Gary. "You know, it was really nice that we got to have such a long chat like this." He glanced toward the sunset. "It really has been such a long time since we were last able to spend some time together." His chest rose and fell in tune with the sigh that followed. When had the last time been anyway? Ash didn't think he could even remember. Gary was always so busy as a Pokémon researcher and they got to see each other so little. Ash's pride wouldn't allow him to admit it but he did find himself missing Gary quite a bit at times.

Gary didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Ash. It didn't escape his attention when Ash shivered. "It's getting cold now, huh?"

"Mmm." Ash nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. He was startled when Gary shifted closer and pressed his body against Ash's. The taller boy's arms snaked around him in an embrace and Ash relaxed against him.

"You know... we really don't get to spend enough time together," Gary murmured into Ash's ear. "Sorry, it's because I'm always so busy. I promise you though, one day we can really be together as much as we want. Just not yet. You can wait, can't you?"

Ash turned his head to face him and nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't forget about you, Gary, you know that."

"I know." Gary kissed him on the lips and smiled. "I'm glad to have you."

"Me too." Ash smiled back.


End file.
